Falling in Love
by Toto Uzumaki
Summary: Shouta had thought that he loved Sawako, but when a new student shows up, his "love" is put to the test. Yaoi(BoyxBoy)!Rated M for later chapter(s). KentoxShouta.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Shouta had thought that he loved Sawako, but when a new student shows up, his "love" is put to the test.

A/N: Ok, so...i wrote this a long time ago so it probably sucks but...here you go(I'm convinced nobody reads this.)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Kimi ni Todoke

...except for the things i bought with _my own_ money.

Warning: I think we all know that this is a Yaoi! BoyxBoy, don't like don't read

Chapter 1: New Student

It was any other morning, he would get up and go to school to see his beloved Sawako, people had finally given up on 'Sadako has him under some kind of spell!' and were now on 'Kazehaya is just too nice sometimes.' Though he didn't care about those rumors at all, he knew they were in love, and that was all he needed to know.

He glanced at the clock "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" He said rather loudly, running out the door.

He still hadn't met Sawako's parents, but, she told him that he could go to her house after school to properly introduce himself. He was excited yet nervous as he thought they wouldn't like him…he shook away his thoughts as he switched his shoes at the school. He got to the classroom right before the bell rang.

"Ah! Kazehaya, you made it in the nick of time," Joe said.

"G-Good Mo-Morning, K-K-K-Kazehaya…-kun" a familiar voice stuttered, sheepish.

"Good Morning, Kuronuma!" Kazehaya smiled.

_Isn't it about time they call each other by their first names?!_ Ayane thought as she sighed annoyed.

_W-What? Is she still mad about that?_ Chizu thought scared of it being true.

The teacher walked in and the class fell into silence. Kazehaya noticed Sawako looking at him. _Why is it I feel like I'm beginning to not want to- _his thoughts were interrupted by,

"Everyone, there is a new student…Please, come in" The teacher stated as the door started opening.

"Hello, everyone my name is Kento, Miura Kento, nice to meet you a-"

"HE," the teacher started, interrupting the 'Miura Kento' "Is a foreigner, from America, He could possibly help _certain _people," he finished eyeing Chizuru.

"Aaaand you could help me with my Japanese," He finished for the teacher, with a smile "I'm in your care" he bowed.

"…Right. Anyways, you will be sitting next to Kazehaya until the next quarter," the teacher motioned towards Kazehaya.

As he sat down, he said with a huge smile on his face, and a sparkly flowery aura," You must be Kazehaya, nice to meet you,"

"Y-Yeah, you too" Kazehaya said with an equal aura and an even bigger grin. _'I shall not be outdone by anyone, let alone a new student' _he thought to himself '…_but…what is this…this feeling, makes me really uneasy'_ he looked out the window to see a bird flying high.

~Chapter 1-End~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kimi ni Todoke

AN: Again I wrote this a **_Long_**time ago and I know it sucks I'll probably rewrite it but...here you are.

((I'm still convinced no one reads this.))

And if you have any-and i mean **_any-_**ideas, _please_, feel free to tell me.(For the one I'm rewriting.)

Chapter 2: Introductions

"H-Hello, it's nice to meet you," he said bowing, then held his hand out "My name is Kazehaya, Kazehaya Shouta."

"Ah, Kazehaya-kun? Sawako's told me so much about you, thank you for being so nice to our daughter!" the mother said, shaking his hand like there was no tomorrow.

_So that's Kazehaya-kun huh?...suspicious_ her over protective father thought to himself.

After Kazehaya introduced himself to Sawako's parents, and stayed for a snack, and they went to Ryu's house and hung out with the whole gang. They ran into Kento who decided to walk with them, even after Sawako left. They were right in front of the river, where Kazehaya and Sawako played with the dog, when Kento stopped and turned around to face Kazehaya, who unconsciously blushed.

"W-What?" he half yelled, half whispered "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh! No, no, certainly not…I'm just, admiring that face of yours," blushing and a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Again with that sparkly flowery aura _he thought, hiding his eyes from the bright "Sun" while he was pulled into a kiss. Eyes wide, all he could think was _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!_

~Chapter 2-End~

AN: Pretty short, huh? Well okay now it's time for me to sincerely apologize for not updating in 5249782452 years:

I am **SO Sorry!** If i had known I wouldn't've been able to update I never would've posted this until after school started. _**But,**_from now on I am updating every other week. Again, sorry, and thanks for reading this. OH! Ideas. Tell me your ideas!


End file.
